The field of the invention pertains to brushing devices and in particular, to therapeutic brushing devices for use by therapists or other treatment providers. Brushing of parts of the body is known to stimulate sensory response, sensory integration, and development in patients having challenged sensory processing. Therapists use surgical scrub brushes, corn silk or vegetable brushes or other type bristle brushes to deliver the sensory input to the patient. However, a problem is caused by these brushes in that the side of the brush away from the bristles is often not ergonomically designed to the user's hand. Consequently the brush is uncomfortable to use and can cause cramping and resultant slippage from the therapist's grasp. A known attempt to solve this problem has been to frictionally engage a non-resilient handle to a brush. The non-resilient handle has a shape that forces the therapist or other user to hold the gripping hand in an awkward position that can encourage cramping and pain to the fingers and the hand. A solution to this problem is needed.
Non-therapeutic users of brushes and other hand held implements also experience cramping and discomfort when holding implements in a continuous grip. Likewise, a solution is needed that could benefit both therapeutic and non-therapeutic users alike.
Therefore, a more effective and comfortable device for a brush is an advantageous goal. A more effective and comfortable device and method for use of the device are disclosed below.